Pourquoi ?
by Ariana-Anthea
Summary: Une femme regarde un enfant endormi dans un berceau et s'interroge...


Comme vous vous en doutez, tout appartient à JK ROWLING. Seule l'histoire est à moi !!

Je vous signale qu'il faut avoir lu le tome 6 pour lire cet OS.

Tous les commentaires seront appréciés ! Merci d'avance !

**POURQUOI ?**

Pourquoi ? Elle se posait cette question depuis des mois. Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce et se posèrent sur un berceau où dormait un nouveau né. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Pourquoi les avait-il trahis ? Pourquoi l'avait-il trahie ? Oui, il avait trahi l'Ordre, mais surtout il l'avait trahie...elle... sa femme. Oui, sa femme depuis maintenant trois ans et demi.

Bien sûr personne ne l'avait su. Seul Dumbledore était au courant, c'est lui qui les avait obligés au secret. Il avait souhaité garder ses deux professeurs à Poudlard. Le mariage signifiait la démission de l'un des deux et le directeur ne l'avait pas voulu, c'était mieux ainsi, avait-il dit.

Le secret, encore, cela la ramenait à leurs années d'études.

Ils s'étaient aimés en cachette, bien sûr, Gryffondor et Serpentard n'ont jamais fait bon ménage. Seul ce motif aurait suffi à leur discrétion, mais il y en avait un autre. Elle était la cousine d'un des Maraudeurs, le plus calme et le plus doux : Rémus. Ils avaient grandi ensemble et pour elle, il était le frère qu'elle n'avait pas. Malgré son ouverture d'esprit, il n'aurait jamais admis...et que dire de Sirius qui n'avait jamais compris pourquoi elle refusait de sortir avec lui. Non, ils n'auraient ni admis, ni compris que son coeur appartienne à un autre. Cet autre qu'ils maltraitaient depuis leur première année et qu'ils nommaient Servilius.

Leur amour avait survécu à ces années de haine. Ils avaient emménagé ensemble. Il avait cherché du travail et elle avait débuté des études pour être Auror. Elle n'invitait jamais personne prétextant beaucoup de travail.Quant à lui, il n'avait guère d'amis. Il travaillait fort tard et partait parfois pour plusieurs jours. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas, elle avait confiance.

Et puis il y avait eu cette nuit. Un grand bruit dans le salon, des objets brisés et lui, son bien aimé, à terre blessé, gémissant. Elle l'avait transporté à l'étage, l'avait déshabillé et ...avait soudain vu cette marque...la marque sur son bras. Elle avait tout compris d'un seul coup. Les longs moments dans la salle de bains (il fallait bien cacher la marque), ses longues absences et surtout ses silences...Elle avait attendu son réveil et lui avait dit adieu. Après cela, elle avait contacté Dumbledore et avait rejoint l'Ordre.

Dumbledore...c'est lui qui les avait à nouveau réunis. Après la chute de Voldemort, elle était partie à l'étranger ne gardant contact avec personne si ce n'est son cher Rémus. Et puis un jour, arrive une lettre du directeur de Poudlard. Il avait besoin d'un professeur.

Onze années s'étaient écoulées depuis son départ de Grande Bretagne, il était peut être temps de rentrer. Quel ne fut pas son étonnement de retrouver son ancien amour membre du corps professoral. Elle le croyait mort ou tout au moins à Azkaban. Mais non, il était là, bien vivant. C'est elle qui crut mourir sur place. Elle pensait son amour pour lui anéanti, il n'était qu'enfoui au plus profond de son coeur.

Les premières semaines furent dures. Pour lui non plus, l'amour n'avait pas disparu. Ils s'aimèrent à nouveau comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. C'est lui qui avait parlé de mariage. Elle avait pensé que le fait de retrouver un des Maraudeurs comme collègue et un autre gardé prisonnier au sein du château avait ravivé en lui de biens mauvais souvenirs. La demande en mariage était arrivée après qu'elle eut parlé à Sirius quelques heures avant son évasion de Poudlard. Cette visite n'avait rien de sentimentale, elle avait fait son choix il y a déjà bien longtemps. Il avait, sans doute, était jaloux mais il ne l'aurait jamais avoué.

Ils s'étaient donc mariés quelques semaines avant la coupe du monde de Quidditch avec Dumbledore pour seul témoin. Puis la vie avait repris normalement...du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente à nouveau l'appel de la marque. Cette seule fois, il lui avait tout dit. Lui qui parlait peu, il lui avait livré ses doutes, ses peurs, et surtout ses coeurs. Oui, ses coeurs : celui de l'enfant apeuré, de l'adolescent rejeté et de l'homme torturé. Elle était émue et n'avait su que dire se contentant de le prendre dans ses bras. Quelques mois plus tard, leurs craintes se réalisèrent. Voldemort était de retour. A la demande de Dumbledore, il dut partir et se faire espion. Cela dura deux ans. Jusqu'à cette dernière année.

Elle le sentait tendu et fatigué mais qui ne l'aurait été ? Leur amour était toujours aussi parfait, alors pourquoi s'inquiéter...Et puis cette nuit arriva. Le château fut attaqué. Il lui dit d'aider les membres de l'Ordre et lui partit vers la tout d'astronomie. En redescendant, il voulut l'emmener avec lui mais lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il suivait-et non poursuivait- ses camarades Mangemorts, elle refusa. Non qu'elle eut peur, la mort ne pourrait être pire que ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Mais elle n'était pas seule. Elle portait une vie. Elle le savait depuis peu et n'avait pas su comment lui annoncer. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé d'avoir des enfants mais elle savait qu'il n'aurait pas voulu être père, de peur certainement de faire revivre à ce petit être ce qu'avait été sa propre enfance.

Le désespoir avait fait place à l'angoisse. Comment aimer un enfant alors qu'on hait son père ? Allait-elle être capable de supporter sa vue chaque jour alors que l'enfant lui rappellerait l'absent détesté ? Elle avait pensé...non, elle n'aurait jamais pu faire du mal à cette vie qui grandissait en elle. Il fallait attendre en espérant qu'il ou elle ne lui ressemblerait pas.

Rémus et Molly lui furent d'une grande aide et la quittèrent le moins possible. A l'approche de sa délivrance, elle emménagea au Terrier. C'est Molly qui mit l'enfant au monde, il fallait éviter à tous prix qu'il apprenne sa paternité. L'enfant devait être protégé.

On frappe à la porte, elle sort de ses pensées. Molly la prévient que Rémus l'attend au rez- de-chaussée avec d'autres membres de l'Ordre, ils doivent partir en mission. Elle regarde une dernière fois l'enfant endormi. Il lui ressemble déjà, il a ses yeux d'un noir profond. Mais malgré cette ressemblance, elle l'aime parce qu'il n'a pas à payer pour les fautes de son père, il est innocent et surtout, il est Son fils.


End file.
